Shampoo Planet
by Chillaxes
Summary: So what happens when you leave Malik with a phone and his own devices? Drama! Odion is paranoid, Yugi is mentally scared, Tea has an interesting night, and someone gets a girlfriend... which someone doesn't like. Sequel to Teenage love afire. R&R!


Shampoo Planet

Well, I got one review, so here it is! Thanks YuugisGirl, you asked for Yugi, so here he is!

Disclaimer: Actually, I do own Yugioh….but due to me being a minor, I lost it! LoL!

Yugi found himself walking down the street. He didn't know why, but he felt like going to Tea's house. He had this weird feeling all day since he got home, and he didn't know why. But he didn't question, he just walked. When he reached Tea's door, he felt a little light headed and tired. _Maybe just need to rest from the walk._ Tea answered the door slowly, she was in the house alone, and didn't expect any visitors. When she saw Yugi at the door, all she could do is smile. She really loved Yugi and he was her best friend. She just loved friendship, after all. "Come on in!" Yugi walked into the house, sitting down on the couch with a flop. " Tea, I'm feeling a bit dizzy…do have any soda or something?" Tea felt bad, she ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She grabbed a can of root beer and handed it to Yugi. She ran back in the kitchen and tried to find something else to make him feel good. "Do you want something to eat, or maybe…" She trailed off as she walked back into the room to find Yugi fast asleep on her couch. _He was just tired!_ Tea slowly tiptoed upstairs to go and get changed and ready for her dance class. Normally she would just take the bus down there, but she deicide today to stop by Hay Shogun and pick up a bento box of sushi to eat before heading to dance. She was a bit hungry. She slipped off her t shirt and flopped down on her bed. She wanted to go to dance class, but she really didn't feel like moving. Suddenly, she felt as if she was being watched. She looked over toward her door and nearly had a heart attack. In the doorway stood Yami, smiling at her. She jumped up and covered herself with her blanket. "Don't worry, it's just me." He walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down. Yami sat there looking at Tea. Then without warning, he pulled her forward and kissed her. They sat on her bed, interlocked in a deep make out session, then suddenly Tea pushed away. It wasn't right. Sure they were dating, but she wished they could tell someone, especially Yugi. She was tired of lying to her best friends about their relationship. "Yami, look, I don't think we should-" She was cut off by his lips. She watched as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. _Ok,_ she thought, _maybe just this once…_

Tea sat up in her bed wrapped in her pink blanket. She watched as Yami dressed and got ready to leave. How did they go so far? She asked herself over and over. She felt good, yet there was something in her heart the told her that something was wrong. 'Did Yugi see any of that?" Yami pulled his shirt over his head. "No. I knocked him out." Tea shot up. "That was you making him sick?" Yami stood at the edge of her bed, dressed as if nothing had happened. Yami shock his head yes. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. I just had to see you." He leaned down and kissed Tea on the top of her head before walking out the door. She still didn't feel any better about what they did. She flipped over and looked at the clock. 8:30! She had missed dance class by 2 hours! She flopped back on her bed and sighed. As if having a boyfriend wasn't enough…

Yugi lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. What happened when he got to Tea's house? He didn't even have time to tell Tea whatever it was that brought him to her house. _Oh well, better do some homework…_ He reached into his book bag to get his science text book, when his hand brushed up against something in his bag. "What's this?" Lifting it up, he saw that it was an empty plastic bag. Inside the bag was a coupon, a book entitled 'It's Ok! You're changing body and You.', and a small packet of stickers. The health department handed them out the begging of every year. There were also two packets of condoms. Yugi laughed. Every year, he would throw them out or give away his extras to other classmates, who would explain this with "Of course! Yugi must be one of those pimps! See, when you're a really good one, you have a specific group of girls, so you don't really need protection. There the same girls over and over, see?" Of course this was not the excuses, but Yugi didn't really feel like explaining that he wasn't ready right now, when everybody in his class seemed all too excited to get out there. Yugi just wasn't interested as a freshman. But now that he was a sophomore, things seemed to change. Seeing both Bakura and Monica with their kids, or Malik and Emily, Yugi started to seriously consider having children of his own. Not right now, but in the future. As a matter of fact, that seemed to be on everyone's mind in his class. People started to date people they could see themselves with, not like freshman year, were everyone was worried about dating the most popular guy in school. Yugi always saw himself with Tea, but now he wasn't so sure. And he did have these condoms. And he was a normal teenage boy. "Maybe, just in case, like a party…" Yugi told himself. He wouldn't want to be caught off guard. "And anyway, everyone already thinks I'm a pimp!" he bent down to place the packet back in the bag, but it slipped out of his hands. He reached down to pick it up and noticed then that something was wrong. The two packets of condoms were empty. Yugi looked questioningly. Did he use them? And when? Or maybe it wasn't him. But who else in the house would use them? Not his mom, because his dad was overseas and she wasn't like that. And he didn't have any siblings. Well, of course there was Yami. Yugi sat strait up. Yami won't need them, right? Yugi asked himself who Yami could possibly use them with, but a little voice whispered the answer. Tea. Yugi shook his head. Yami knew he liked her so he won't go there, or would he. "No! Yami didn't use them! That's crazy it was probably, grandpa or something!' Yugi went to finish his homework, until he froze when he realized what he said. He stuffed the plastic bag in his bag and tried to finish his homework, as hard as he found it to erase his last statement from his mind.

Mokuba stomped into his brothers office. He was obviously upset and he was about to tell his big brother about it. Seto placed his pen down and sat there staring at his little brother. There was a long silence, and finally Mokuba spoke. "What!"

"Are you not going to tell me about your problem?"

"No!" Seto shrugged his shoulders and sat staring; it was coming in three, two, one…

" So I call PD right he he's all like, ' Mokie,I love you, but the rap game is old. Give me somem' fresh yo!' and now he won't release my albums in the US, meaning that Kaibia Records won't go anywhere! Do something, Seto!" Seto sighed. He would rather worry about his own business issues, but he did invest a 

lot of money into his brothers recording studio and he didn't want to see it go to waste. "Fine, I'll talk to this- who did you say again?" Seto questioned as he picked up the phone to call the culprit. "PD. You know, P Diddy, Puff Daddy, Diddy, Sean Diddy Combs-" Seto stopped him before he went any further. "You want me to handle P Diddy? Oh hell no, this is your problem, you handle it!" Mokuba stomped out of the CEO's office. Oh, he would handle it alright. All he needed to do was find a song and a good enough singer. And he thought he had a pretty good idea where.

It was Monday morning, and the only person awake in Advanced Calculus was Odion. Normally it was because he was always alert for school, but today it was because he didn't get any sleep. He stayed up all night trying to get the phone away from Malik, but so far he hadn't succeeded in finding it at all. Sure Malik wasn't in the same class as he was, but he still had the phone. And in any second he would press the button that could ruin his life. So while the rest of the class sat in a dreamy slumber, Odion sat strait up, eyes peeled and blood shot. "Hay Odion!" the sound of Kenny's voice made him jump 12 feet in the air. "Thanks for letting me sleep over. That was sooo sweet of you! So to make it up to you, I thought I would go and see you at your basketball game tonight. Isn't that great? I know I never go, and Chad hates me for it, but I've been kind of biussy. But now I can go! I can't wait till tonight!" Kenny giggled and skipped to the back of the class. Odion, however, froze solid. He had totally forgotten about his games this week, the big week before the big Tristate Finals. How could he have forgotten? _Shit! Now Malik is going show everyone at the game- hold up, that includes Chad! That's my best friend, of course he's on the phone! He's a fav five! But Malik wouldn't….I mean that would totally ruin our friendship cause Chad's also Kenny's….No! Shit! I hate my life!_ Odion banged his head on the table. Hard. But he didn't care. If Chad found out about the kiss, he would become suspicions of their relationship. It didn't help that Chad was his best friend. Or that Chad was Kenny's boyfriend. Odion looked up at the clock. Three more hours. Could he survive? He slapped his head down again as the bell rang. Before the day was over, he was going to die.

Rebecca was in utter shock. She new that high school was going to be tough. And she knew she was going to be the youngest in her class ( just turning 13) but what she wasn't prepared for was the cliques. She had always been the most popular girl in her 7th grade class, begin the smartest. But now that she wasn't always the smartest, and she wasn't really impressing anyone ( save for her age) she felt very out of place in this scary new world. But she wasn't in shock for that. She was in shock for what hung up on the freshmen school bulletin board. It was a blown up picture of her shaking hands with the president of Yale, yet instead of the president it was the body of Mokuba. And where she was, she stayed. But instead of wearing her cut yellow flowered dress like how she was originally wearing, she was sporting-well, nothing. There she stood, naked shaking hands with Mokuba, who was dressed like a pimp. Her breast (unlike in real life) were extremely large and totally exposed. As for her- well let's just say it was a nasty, black, clump, with two little red eyes pepping out of it. As if the picture wasn't bad enough, the caption was even worse. It read in bold red letters:

**Kiabia says it's a good deal! :DDDDDD What is he thinking? Rebecca is a BIG BUSHY HOER!!:DDDDDDDD**

Rebecca stared at it for a long moment. Apparently, like all high schools, so did everyone else. The giggling and laughter could be heard a mile off as everyone in the freshmen class stared and pointed at the sign. Rebecca spun around to defend herself, but all she could do was cry. She pushed past the group and ran down the hall. Not looking where she was going, she ran head first into Monica, who being the caring friend she was asked what was wrong. But Rebecca didn't answer, she just ran down the hall, a feeling of hurt in her heart. She figured out the string theory, so why the hell was it so hard to figure out High school?

They were called the Blond Squad. The group of the most popular, prettiest, blond girls in the school (and one in college, the head). They were formed by Siegfried as a comp to Kiabia and their new recording studio. The BS were models and singers, international pop stars. When the Battle City Tournament started, they were also trained assassins (wiping out any other competition to Siegfried). But since they really didn't need to kill anybody, they were just models and singers. They were extremely popular. And Rebecca used to be one. However, when she went to support Yugi and his friends, the Squad rejected her, telling her that she would regret it later. Now she was regretting it. While everyone else ate their lunch and chatted about the daily gossip, today's being Rebecca, Rebecca decided to talk to them alone. "Hay guys." The leader, Larissa, smiled up from her virgin peach and lime daiquiri. "Oh, hello Hawkins! Like the poster? I thought it brought out your eyes…" Elizabeth was the next to speak. "Yea. Wait, I thought you said it would be a way to completely embarrass her in front of the entire school?" Jennifer, the other blond, stared at Larissa. "Larissa, I'm confused. All this thinking is making my head hurt and my skin oily." Larissa rolled her eyes "I wasn't being serious. I said it to make her feel worse. Duh." Rebecca rolled her eyes as the two girls agreed with their leader. Rebecca almost forgot how dumb they were. "Look, I'm gonna ask you something. And I'll try to use really small words so you will understand!" Jennifer jumped. "Well, that won't be good enough!" The three shook their head in agreement. Rebecca was starting to wonder if she was the only smart blond in her class. "Why did you do it?" Larissa smiled at the pain in Rebecca's eyes. "Because…YOU'RE A HOER!" Rebecca couldn't believe that she would scream that at lunch. Like a reopened wound, everyone again pointed 

and laughed at Rebecca. Elizabeth suddenly jumped up on the table and shouted for everyone's attention. "The best part is… those are real! I got them outside her window last weekend!" Everyone was in a frenzy of gossip. Rebecca new it was over. She couldn't convince all these people that it wasn't true, so she repeated third period and ran out of the lunch room in tears. Lucky for her, Monica heard the whole thing.

Izishu stood in the sushi bar trying to adjust her eyes to dimmed light. Slowly she walked in looking for her friend. She saw him sitting in the corner and rushed over to him. Shadi turned slightly in her direction, a wondering look on his face. She wished she could just rush over and kiss him, but they were just friend. _Although, how many friends do you know that feel up your leg?_ She shushed herself and took a seat in the chair across from him. He didn't look up once, not even when she sat down. "Hello, Isis, I see you've been stalking me." Her mouth dropped open as she playful flicked him on the wrist. "I wasn't stalking you? If you must know, I had a vision that you would have something important to tell me, so I came by to see if it was today." Shadi contemplated the situation as he sipped on his blueberry smoothie. "Actually, I was going to tell you tomorrow, but then I had a feeling you would have a vision, so I decide to take my lunch break here just in case you dropped by are you drinking my smoothie?" It was the first time he had looked up since she had arrived. She shook her head no, despite the fact she had the tip of the straw in her mouth and the cup hidden under the table. He stared at her for a long time. She was kind of cute, how she was sunk deep into the chair, hiding the cup, looking up at Shadi as innocently as she could muster, was pretty good by Shadi's terms. Her cheeks were full of smoothie. That gave Shadi an idea. "Say something." Izishu shook her head in refusal, so Shadi tried a more dignified approach. He reached over and tickled her. Of course, he didn't think the idea through as well as he might have. So of course when he tickled her, droplets of blue smoothie came squirting out of her mouth. Trying hard not to chock, she quickly swallowed the rest before letting out a long awaited giggle. "I'm so sorry, I'll get it." She grabbed a napkin and started to whip off the blueberry smoothie from Shadi's face. When she was done, she sat back and flashed an innocent smile. Shadi couldn't help but snort at that. "So what did you want to tell me?" Izishu asked as she placed the empty cup on the table. Shadi stared at the cup in horror, slide over, and took a deep breath. "Well, since you're my best friend I thought I should tell you first. " The waitress returned with a plate full of assorted sushi. Izishu was interested in the news, but she was also starving, so she began to eat off of his plate as he continued. "Isis, I've kinda got this-" He was cut off again by a young blond waving at him from the door. She ran up to the table. Izishu was a bit confused. Who the hell was this? She looked sort of like someone Izishu had seen before, but she didn't know were. She was a skinny tall blond. She was wearing a pink jean pleated mini skirt and a white halter top. Izishu felt as if something was wrong but she didn't know what it was. "Isis, this is Emma. My new girlfriend." _I think I know what that feeling is now…_

A student clutched to his hall pass as he slinked through the hall, keeping his head low. He reached the little red box, took a deep breath, and pulled the handle.

Yugi was trying to concentrate on class, but he found it impossible. Who used those condoms? He wouldn't let it go. He turned to Tristan for help. "So that's my story. Do you think I'm overreacting, I mean if they are? I want them to be happy but…" Tristan leaned back on his desk, deep in thought. "Well, I know when me and Monica broke up I was a little protective of her. I mean she was like a little sis to me. And when Kenny and Joey came to terms that they had a one night stand together, Joey almost beat up Chad before realizing he was a good guy. But like us, you'll get over- " Tristan was cut off when the teacher walked into the room. "O.k. class, before we start, I have your short stories. Bakura, I loved yours. Such a great sin of literature!" She handed his back. Bakura raised his hand, which the teacher allowed. "I'm sorry, professors, I don't write sins, only tragedies." Monica sighed dreamily. Tristan raised his hand , which was also granted. "_I write sins, not tragedies!"_ So much for no more jealousy. The two glared until Bakura bursted out of line, which wasn't like him. "Well, I write both sins and tragedies! Ha! How do you like them apples? Bloody Yank!" Within minutes they were at it again, making very bad Shampoo Planet/ Panic at the Disco references, until Tea had had enough. "I invented the question mark!" Everyone was silent for a moment as they turned to look at the accuser. "I say, you can't say things like that?" "Why not?" She asked. "After all, _Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off…. But it's better if you do."_ The two boys sat down, both being beat. The teacher continued on, now that the class was in order. Still, Yugi couldn't shake what Tea had said. Sure it was a quote but… Suddenly, a loud blaring noise was heard across the school. Yugi jumped in his seat, as did everyone else. The fire alarm blared as the class lined up.

Outside of the school, freshmen whispered the gossip of who pulled the fire alarm. But our little group of friends already knew, mostly because Yami had been floating around when it happened. Malik couldn't help but taunt. "Well, well, well. So you pulled the alarm so I would be outside so you could get the phone? Nice Odion, wait till I tell everybody about this!" Odion lurched forward at his brother, but he was too slow. "Malik please, you're going to ruin my life! What do you want? I'll give you my allowance for a week, do your chores, eat crap! Just don't press send!" Everyone but Malik and Monica were confused, but that still didn't stop their participation. "I know, you should make him swim in a pool of electric eels and king cobras!" Everyone stared at horror at the cute British kid. "My Yami is rubbing off on me, I'm afraid." Tea stared in horror. "Yea, I am too. Look, just give him the phone, he's obviously in pain. It can't be worth all this." Tea pointed to the ground, were Odion was kissing Malik's feet and chanting. "Hail the king of tombs!" Malik was obviously enjoying it, despite his could care less look on his face. "Trust me, you'll change your mind when you see it!" as the class went back in Malik smiled at his brother. "Some more info to add to this text! I can't wait!" Odion watched as his brother walked off. Two more classes left. There was no way he would get it now. Yeap, he was dead.

The stadium roared in unison as the basket ball game continued. On more dunk, and they could win1 they were tied, with only 30 seconds left on the clock. And to their luck, their captain Chad sprained his ankle. Normally Odion would jump right in, but today he wanted to hide. He knew his brother would send the next, he just didn't know when. "Odion, bro, you gotta go in for me, dog!" Odion sat on the bench staring at his team, then he looked at the audience, cheering him on, and Kenny, smiling at him. But then he saw Malik, grinning evilly. He took a deep breath and stood up. "Ok." Everyone cheered as he ran out with the rest of the team. Apparently the plan was to get it to Odion, the co captain, the ball 

at all cost. When the bell rang, they were gone. They passed it in a line down the court till they finally threw it to Odion. Everything was going good until the opposing team surrounded him completely. Everyone knew it was over. There was no way he could get out of that locked circle in 20 seconds. He looked over at Malik, who waved, and got an idea. Dribbling the ball only twice, he faked left, went to the right, and threw the ball. Which hit Malik square in the face. Before anyone else could think, he slipped underneath the one of the opposing teammates and ran toward the hoop. Just as the ball bounced back from Malik's face, Odion caught it in mid air, dribbled the rest of the way down, and jumped, and smoothly shot it in the hoop, the ball didn't even brush the net. Almost instantly, the bell rang. The crowd went wild, all of Odion's friends, as well as the junior class, ran on to the court. Tristan and Joey pushed past the group and lifted him on their shoulder, but due to them being a bit too weak, the unlimitly fell over. Malik ran to his brother. "Dude, you so owe me man!" Odion ruffled his younger brothers hair. "Angle in angle out!" Malik gave him a quizzical look. "It's geometry!" Odion shouted as he was lifted off.

Malik sat in the large booth of the pizza parlor with his friends, Rebecca Hawkins, Mokuba, and the entire sophomore/junior class. The coach was so happy he invited everyone. Everyone at his table looked happy as they split their Italian vegan pizza. "Who new fake cheese could taste so good?" Everyone laughed at Yugi's statement. "We should so celebrate! I think we should have a party. Hay everybody! This weekend, party at the Ishtar's!" everyone in the parlor cheered. All except Odion. "Malik, there is no way Izishu is going to let you have a party at the house. How are you going to take your way into this one?" Malik smiled and pulled out his phone. "I'm not. See, I love black mail, it's a good approach. So here's the deal. I won't press send, if you convince my sister that since you are the responsible one, you can have a party. Deal?" Odion though hard as he looked at his brothers outstretched hand. Suddenly a smile crossed his face, and grasped his brother's hand in his. "Deal." This could be fun…

Hope you liked, stay pop n' fresh(Don't ask)


End file.
